


Finishing Up

by shake_off_everything20



Category: 6 Underground (2019), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Attraction, BoRhap, Bohemian Rhapsody Movie - Freeform, Car Sex, Cougar - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hollywood, Hot Sex, Instant Attraction, Los Angeles, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Passion, Praise Kink, Queen (Band) References, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Yoga, meeting planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/pseuds/shake_off_everything20
Summary: You are an established meeting planner in Los Angeles fulfilling a list minute request to plan an event for top British actors.  Ben Hardy and you surprisingly connect, leading to a night of passion and pleasure.Please note the tags: This is smutty.Feel free to visit/connect onTumblr
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Finishing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch makes a cameo cause it’s my party and I’ll combine fantasies if I want to. And he helps shape the dynamic between our two characters.

“So, let me get this straight…” Your phone was nestled uncomfortably between your neck and shoulder as you filled up 2 creamy pages of your journal and wrote a ‘to do’ list complete with little boxes drawn next to each task. “You have a delegation of 25 British actors coming to town this weekend for a meet and greet with directors and agents, followed by dinner. Sure, I can do that.” 

And you could. Events were your specialty and you thrived on a challenge. The more square boxes to check and miracles to pull off, the more you were in your element. You’d planned parachute jumps, choreographed light shows, delivered Russian caviar being held in a sea container in the Pacific to a restaurant in 2 hours – all for the likes of the political elite, corporate executives and celebrities.

What’s a bunch of Brits schmoozing with Hollywood elite in a hotel ballroom and dining in one of LA’s hippest restaurants?

As you ended the call, the celebrity list and other details came through in an email. 

Your business partner in crime, Shelley, sidled up to you. “This sounds fun!” She too welcomed a challenge. She eyed the list in your email. “This is an eclectic group. “ She said, reading off the names, ending with “Benedict Cumberbatch, Ben Hardy….” The names penetrated your brain with warm recognition but you weren’t focused on the guests yet, just all the boxes to check before they arrived to create memorable event. Shelley and you split the tasks, working your phones. As you typed an e-mail, you smiled with anticipation thinking of those names now swirling in your head.

You greeted the day of reckoning in a tight dress that hugged your curves and a dramatic chunky mixed-metal necklace draping your neck. Your legs were elongated by sheer stockings and heels. The guests arrived and a natural extrovert, you made the rounds, greeting the agents you knew, meeting others and making introductions. 

Sienna, an agent you knew well and liked very much, touched your back lightly. “Have you met Benedict?” She asked with a wink.

You looked up taking in the long jaw line and sparkling blue eyes as he extended a hand. 

“Hello.” He said, flashing that lovely, somewhat reserved smile. “Benedict. Benedict Cumberbatch. Thanks so much for arranging this soiree!” You shook his hand.

“SO nice to meet you.” You said. “I must tell you The Imitation Game is one of my favorite movies. Tells such important stories. You captured the complexities of the characters and the period brilliantly.” 

Your compliment felt so lame and you felt like a dolt. 

“Thank you so much,” he said warmly. “It is indeed a frequently unacknowledged part of WW II history -and gay history - and it felt good to get them into the mainstream. I’m impressed you know that history!” 

Hmm.. maybe that comment wasn’t so bad. “Are you planning to stay in LA a bit?” As you listened to him describe his holiday plans with his family, you registered a darkly clad figure next to you. 

“Gosh, it’s been such a privilege meeting you, Benedict. I hope you enjoy the rest of the event – and your holiday.” Looking at him you realized he was your slightly older peer. You extended your hand and you muzzled a gasp as he delivered a kiss to your cheek, squeezing your shoulders with his firm arms before pulling away. “Thanks for your great planning!” he said. Complimented and kissed by Benedict Cumberbatch. Your work here was done, you thought with an internal laugh. Not quite. As he pulled away Sienna took you from the moment, turning you gently toward another guest.

“This.” Sienna said with an ear-to-ear grin, “This is Ben Hardy.” 

“And THIS,” she gushed, leaning into Ben, “ is our spectacular meeting planner.” 

You took a moment to register the absolute beauty and grace before you, clad in black pants, a slightly see-through black shirt and an elegant black and brown tweed blazer. The blonde wavy hair was gracefully brushed back, topping clear glowing skin and luminescent green eyes.

“Hi,’ Ben said, shyly, his eyes averting before turning back, the green irises sparkling radiantly at you.

You smiled warmly. “Nice to meet you, Ben. Glad you joined us.” 

“Glad to be here.” He responded.

“Ben was in Bohemian Rhapsody and just wrapped 6 Underground.“ Sienna chimed in. 

“Ah, yes. I enjoyed Bohemian Rhapsody very much.’ You said, somewhat distractedly. You were finding it hard to look at him as heat spread throughout your body. You pulled your phone from your bag and looked down, feigning urgency. “Excuse me,” you said abruptly, “ I just noticed the time. I need to get things ready for the presentations.” You flashed a smile and turned gracefully on your toes and walked out of the ballroom toward the rest room. When the bathroom door shut, you dampened a paper towel with water and gently blotted your face and the back of your neck.

The door opened and Shelley barged in. “Are you ok? I saw you make a beeline here-thought you might be sick!! Gosh, You look downright flushed!” her voice arched in concern.

“Oh. My. God.” Before continuing you walked bent over in front of the stalls checking for feet, your heels clicking along the marble floors. The coast was fortunately clear. “I…I…just met Ben Hardy. And I, Oh. God….He’s so ethereal. I mean, gorgeous. Like, how does someone LOOK like that. And he seems so sweet, kinda shy. I…I just started burning up. I could feel hormones cascading through my body-dopamine and serotonin neat with an estrogen chaser…AND the kicker is, before I met him I had a nice chat with Benedict Cumberbatch AND he KISSED AND HUGGED ME and THAT didn’t elicit this response!! BENEDICT FUCKING CUMBERBATCH!!! What is happening to me??” You asked dramatically, partly to amuse yourself, partly serious and partly to entertain Shelley.

Shelley smirked and you could tell she was gearing up for some dirty banter - one of her many talents and one of the many reasons you loved her. 

“Ben Hardy, huh? Have you asked for some ID*? He seriously could be jail bait.”

You smirked back. “HARD-ly. Hmm. Pun unintended.”

Shelly stepped toward you: “Let’s play some Word Association: I say Cock…..you say: HARD-Y. Pun intended.” 

You chuckled and rolled your eyes.

“Seriously. Had NOT pegged you as a cougar.” Shelly winked.

“Alright, we’re done here.” You said, tossing the towel and reclaiming your professional demeanor. “I got to get back out there to queue the speeches.” You felt the wave of hormones wash back to sea.

The attendees gathered as the speeches commenced. Afterwards, everyone was ushered outside the hotel where limousines awaited to take guests to Auburn on Melrose for dinner. After you ensured all guests were seated comfortably and chatted with the head server, you approached your table sliding into the one empty seat Sensing a familiar figure, you glanced to your right, taking in the wonder of Ben Hardy. ‘Oh crap’ you thought, tempted to pull the seating list out of your bag, knowing he most certainly was not assigned to your table. “Great to see you again,” Ben said, flashing his perfect smile, evoking an image of him as Roger Taylor. You smiled back and your eyes scanned the room for Shelley. You spotted her at a table to your left and locked glances. She gave you a thumbs up and shit-eating grin. Sienna, your planned dining partner, gave you a wave, covering her mouth to obscure a laugh. FUCK. You felt the warmth rising through your body-part annoyance at their prank, part lust, being close to Ben again. You gulped some water, willing it away. The table conversation and wine flowed. Ben was a smart and engaging conversationalist and you exchanged laughs and glances. After dinner, you corralled guests to their limos and saw Ben lag behind talking with two others, as you approached the final waiting car. 

The driver motioned for Ben to enter first, and he slid across the long seat. He motioned you next, followed by the two others. The car took off down Melrose. Suddenly you saw bright light gaining speed to the right of the limo and without warning, a Jaguar screeched from the right lane in front of your limo which slowed urgently. Your driver lurched to the left lane, avoiding a rear end collision. “AHHHH” the entire backseat yelled, leaning into each other. You found yourself thrown to the left and leaning against Ben’s ribs, your hand pressed into his thigh just above his knee to keep you upright. 

The driver glanced back, as traffic slowed, “Everyone ok?”

“Yes,” came the responses, as your fellow passengers disengaged themselves from similar propping. You turned your head and your eyes locked with Ben’s. You gently gave a squeeze to the sides of his knee to gain leverage and righted yourself. Staring at him purposefully, you skimmed your fingers lightly up his thick thigh, easing your hand off and resting it next to your own thigh. His leg spread open toward you and your knees touched. You felt his warmth through your stockings. Other passengers chatted and you joined in with them.

Suddenly you felt his fingers jut into your hip and then coax your hand onto him again. You looked at him quizzically, ensuring you weren’t misreading signals in your three-glasses-of-wine state. His eyes locked with yours and a grin lit his face. You swallowed a gasp, suddenly aware you were being asked a question. “Do you think the US Equity rules might change to allow reciprocity?” one of the passengers asked.

“Well, actually I know the union has been looking into this.” You crisply shared some details from the article you had read recently, as you started to massage Ben’s inner thigh, heading north, ever so lightly to avoid attracting attention. You were peppered with more questions, which you answered without hesitation, as Ben squeezed his thighs around your hand, trying to create friction.

The topic was changed by another passenger. “You must be glad the conference is almost over-then you can get some rest.”

“It’s been a pleasure,” you said sincerely, as you crossed your right leg, tilting slightly toward Ben. You stopped the thigh massage, loosening your hand from between his thighs and inched your nails up his right thigh. His head sunk into the car seat and his eyes followed into the back of his head.

You continued, “There are just a few final touches to finish up, like swag bags, so everyone has great memories and leaves satisfied.” Your nails took a turn to Ben’s crotch brushing his member with your finger pads and squeezing gently, hoping to feel his arousal. Bingo. You gave a final graze of your nails down his thigh before easing off as the bright lights of the hotel’s circular driveway lit the car. You thanked the driver as Ben exited and you followed.

You leaned slightly toward his ear, “I’m in 1202 if you want to….”

“Finish up?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “So everyone leaves satisfied?” You smirked and proceeded into the hotel.

When you got to your room, you took a quick shower, reapplied some make-up, brushed your teeth and changed into leggings and a fitted lacey tank top. 

The knock on your door was timed perfectly.

He had changed into black jeans, a white round neck t-shirt and an open button-down shirt. You motioned him inside and closed the door. You extended one arm over his shoulder and your other hand settled on his chest.

“You were such a good boy, being so still and quiet when I touched you in the car,” You said gently, as your hand released your hand from his shoulder, joining the other on his chest as you leaned into him.

“And YOU ….. carrying on that smart conversation while driving me out of my fucking mind. InCREDible.” He responded. 

“I’m a great multi-tasker,” You purred. He leaned in and kissed you hungrily as you wrapped your arms around each other, your mouths opening wider and your tongues exploring each other. 

“Why don’t you let me take care of you, baby?” You asked tilting your head and rubbing your hands on his shirted chest.

“I ….yeah.” he said scanning you up and down.

You looked at him ensuring consent. He swooped into you for an affirming kiss. 

“C’mon sweet boy.” You dragged your hand down his chest into his hand and squeezed it.

You eased him on to the bed. Sitting next to him you took off his shirts and gasped at his rippled muscular chest, the likes of which you had not seen on an actual man in your bed. 

“What a delicious appetizer before I get to the main course.” You noted.

“Really?” He asked seductively. He unbuttoned his pants, looking up at you. “Ok if I get comfortable? You nodded helping him out of his pants, his boxer briefs remaining.

“Back up, baby,” you cooed, and he shimmied himself back to the pillows. He bent his legs, planting his feet on the bed akimbo, inviting you in. You eased yourself between his firm thighs and kissed his lips, moving to his earlobe and down his neck and chest. You sucked one of his nipples, while you licked your thumb and index finger and then teased and rolled his other nipple between them. He moaned. 

“You like that sweet boy? You’re so sensitive.” 

“Yeah….” he said. You outlined his pecs with your nails as you kissed his sternum, moving down the center of his chest. You licked a figure eight along his six-pack and kissed down to the top of waistband of his boxers.

You hovered over his bulging cock in his boxer briefs, pressing your hands into his thighs. His eyes sparkled at you, wanting. You wanted to drag it out a bit more. You planted kisses along his thighs ending at the leg if his briefs, skirting his crotch. Finally you brushed a hand over his now-hard cock strained against his briefs.

“So hard and eager. You gonna be a good boy for me and let me suck you until you come?” You asked.

“OH FUCK.” Ben said, his eyes widening. “YES!”

With that, you slid his underwear off, leaving him fully naked and erect before you. Kneeling before him your hands dug into his open thighs and you lifted them, holding them back erotically, giving you full access to his thick throbbing cock. 

“So good for me, Ben, so beautiful, so spread out for me….”

You couldn’t wait anymore. You slithered onto your stomach, still holding his thighs and started your oral choreography. Holding his firm thighs open, you licked from the base to the tip and positioning yourself over his member, licked around the shaft in circles, ending at the underside of his head. He was a moaning mess, thrusting up to get himself into your mouth.

“You ready for me to suck you now, good boy?”

“Please,” he said, as his hand made its way into your hair, the other gripping the sheet.

You took his head in your mouth, sucking him hard and swirling your tongue in a slow steady rhythm, taking more and more in with each suck. You removed your right hand from his thigh to gently massage his balls as you quickened your pace. You felt his breath deepen and his moans intensify. Suddenly he touched your shoulders.

“Get up, get off,” he said, almost frantically.

You popped off him surprised. He grabbed his cock and started to pull it quickly.

You were completely turned on by Ben touching himself, but confused by the turn of events. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” You uttered.

“Say it!!” he said. “Talk to me.” You looked puzzled. “I gotta hear you say it….tell me I’m ….

“Ah,” you thought. 

“Ben, you’re such a good boy for me. Let me touch you. I want to feel you cum hard through my fingers. You take me so well, baby,” you cooed as you touched his hand and he released it. You took over, easing his wet cock into your hand, spreading his pre-cum. You jerked him quickly and steadily as he leaned back on his forearms. “Such a sweet, good boy, Ben…I want to make you feel so good…being so good for me.”

And with that, he moaned, thrusting and came over your fingers, some shooting onto his chest. 

“Was that good baby?” You asked.

“God, what a build, starting in the car…I just love hearing you talk dirty to me. InCREDible!!” 

Gosh you loved how he said incredible. If this event taught you anything it’s that most things sound better with a British accent.

You gave him a kiss and wiped up his chest with a tissue on the nightstand. Afterwards you kissed down his luscious chest again and rested your head between his pecks, stretching out next to him.

“What about you?’ he asked, his arm caressing on your shoulder. “Did I get you wet?”

“Yes, baby….” Then you chuckled. “Well you ….and Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“That old Geezer?” Ben snarked. 

“Hey! Watch it!” you responded.

You both laughed. “Actually, I like an older woman. This older woman,” and he winked at you, continuing, “I heard your Heart Eyes-Fan Girl talk with him,” Ben said.

“Were you jealous?” you probed, semi-jokingly.

“Li’l bit.” He replied demurely with a slight smirk.

“Well, I am a real fan of his acting, but he doesn’t have this effect on me.”

“What effect is that?” Ben asked hopefully.

You quickly slid off your pants and panties and opened your legs in a diamond shape, your feet joined at the bottom of the diamond. You took Ben’s pointer finger and guided it from your hole to your clit. You let your finger go, leaving your soft folds in his strong fingers as he continued to touch your heat, his thumb landing on clit with soft circles.

“Finger me, Ben.”

Ben slid his pointer finger into you and your tightened around him, moaning. 

“Such a good girl, tightening around me. So wet…I gotta taste you….”

With that sentence, you gave it one minute, thirty seconds. Tops.

“Oh God,” you said anticipating the quick build. “Another finger” you moaned, and he obliged with his middle finger, curling both as he eased himself between your thighs, your feet planted widely apart on the bed.

“So tight for me” he said peering up at you. “So wet. Your legs spread so wide. Gosh, you’re so fucking flexible.”

Yoga was paying off in multiple ways, apparently.

He replaced his thumb with his tongue, licking your clit in circles with perfect pressure as he pressed his fingers into you.

“I’m close, Ben. Lick me, faster.”

And, as predicted you cascaded over the waterfall, contractions tightening around his fingers as you thrusted into him, calling his name. 

He eased his ministrations, while kissing your thighs and then eased himself next to you.

“That was amazing.” You said.

“Indeed,” Ben said, as he stroked your hip tenderly. “Well, I’m glad you got to, um, finish up…”

You chuckled. “Me too,” delivering a kiss to his sternum.

You wrapped your arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a riff on Robin Williams’ Best Supporting Actor Oscar acceptance speech for Good Will Hunting in which he thanks his co-stars, Ben Affleck and Matt Damon, who were in their mid-20’s, telling them, “I still want to see some ID.”


End file.
